The present invention relates to a gas supply device comprising a portable container that can be coupled to a recharging base for filling purposes, said base itself being able to be connected to a gas source and including an area for receiving the portable container.
A device of this type is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,024 in the name of the Applicant.
The operational implementation of devices of this type, in particular in welding/cutting applications, has encountered problems connected with monitoring their use, especially in terms of compliance with the safety criteria relating to pressurized gas receptacles imposed by the local standards and/or by the industrial gas providers.
The assignment of electronic labels to “traditional” gas cylinders that cannot be recharged in situ has been proposed for some time now [see, for example, documents JP-A-06-094192 (Hitachi Seiki) and FR-A-2 685 519 (Gemplus Card)], but for identification and/or commercial distribution of the individual cylinders at the premises of retailers or end customers.
It is an objective of the present invention to propose an improved device to facilitate usage of portable gas cylinders in accordance with the safety criteria and offer increased capabilities, both for the user and for the industrial gas supplier, for a wide range of gases and commercial applications.